悲剧的欧豆豆
by shittyman123
Summary: 原文《有你无求》，与原文并没有关系的的恶搞阿修罗番外


半恶搞的欧豆豆番外。（此文与原作并没有必然联系，纯属偶然）

序。

这个世界的创世之神大筒木辉夜有两个儿子，大儿子也有两个儿子，即因陀罗与阿修罗。哥哥因陀罗是宇智波一族的祖先，身为弟弟的阿修罗

虽然持有与哥哥完全不同的力量，但毫无疑问，二人皆是最强的男人。哥哥因陀罗和神女妘姬以及宇智波一族的故事已被代代相传，但是弟弟

阿修罗的事迹世人却知之甚少。所以阿修罗本人到底如何，待笔者细细道来…

简而言之，这个号称为最强的男人，实际上是一个-逗比兄控。这一切，还要从兄弟两人的童年说起…

一。因陀罗与阿修罗

阿修罗不知自己的母亲是谁，对自己父亲的印象有些模糊，在他眼中，这是一个超级混账的老爹。兄弟俩尚年幼起，他就经常一个人出走不见踪影，也不知去哪座山哪条河，甚至哪个空间游荡了，陪伴他的基本只有大筒木一族的奴仆和因陀罗。但是陪伴二字用在因陀罗身上其实并不十分恰当，因为因陀罗天生性情冷淡，独来独往，不喜欢别人干扰他修行。对于这个天生资质远不及他（而且被他觉得长得丑）的弟弟，他说得最多的话便是"白痴""真是白痴"和"超级大白痴"，总的来说，算是十分嫌弃。

幼时阿修罗一直很惧怕兄长。明明没有年长很多，但每次被因陀罗那双俾倪万物的利眼一瞪，阿修罗的呆毛就会不住地哆嗦，好大一口鼻涕硬生生吸回去，腰腿一阵虚软。

随着年龄的增长，阿修罗的脸蛋不再是小时候红红黑黑的颜色，蜕变成了阳光俊朗的少年样，而那份对兄长的畏惧居然也随着岁月流逝演变成了深深的爱慕。说爱慕毫不过分，因为阿修罗就是一个－－－窥兄狂。

故事可追溯到阿修罗十二三岁的时候，有一天他心血来潮，跑到大筒木领地里很偏僻险峻的一处山谷里玩。走着走着，听到远处一阵水声，一路跑过去，发现巨大的岩石后方是一个连着湖的瀑布，而瀑布下方的石头上盘腿坐着一个白衣男子。阿修罗偷偷摸摸地抓住岩石边往外探去，看到白衣男子一头如丝的乌黑的长发随着水流起舞，仿佛和瀑布融为了一体；白衣胜雪，衣袂飘飘，清风钻进衣角，不停拍动着，远远看去像一只优雅的白色大鸟在飞；修长的剑眉下面半含着一双黑目，神态慵懒，细看会发现瞳孔里点着细碎的星光；挺直的鼻梁下点缀着轮廓精巧的浅色嘴唇，一双纤细的长手捻成两个手诀随意搭在盘起的两个膝盖上。虽是一副闲适的姿态，男子全身却散发出不怒自威的气势，任何一个有眼力的人都晓得这是一个绝对惹不得的人物。这人正是因陀罗。

阿修罗当场石化在原地，连路过的野鸟在他头上拉了几泼屎都完全没有察觉－－－－他被自己兄长绝世潇洒的美姿容深深迷住了。

自那一天起，因陀罗不管到膳房，汤室，修炼场所，身后十几米远总会鬼鬼祟祟地跟着一个黑影，且有时伴随着可疑的"嘀嗒"水声和抽气声。

这种太过明显的跟踪，以因陀罗的能力怎会察觉不到。一开始是懒得搭理，但次数多了，或赶上因陀罗起床气，某人就会倒霉。比如说，中个三天月读什么的。在月读世界中所经历的事，阿修罗始终绝口不提，家里奴仆总是私下里八卦到底是经历了什么惨绝人寰的事情才能让一张平时像破裤裆一样藏不住话的嘴守口如瓶，且一提此事就脸色发青，立刻捂住肚子跑进茅房。

总之不管怎样，阿修罗对兄长的仰慕之情有增无减，日子且这样和平地在偷窥和被虐的酸爽滋味中一天天过去了。直到有一天另一个人的出现，打破了这种"平衡"。

二。女人与阿修罗

第一节：阿德

阿修罗的一生里，与女人的缘分无疑都是非常糟糕的。

母不详，因此没有母爱。童年的保姆阿德是他人生初始的噩梦。这是一个年约四十的中年女人，头发油腻腻地贴在头皮上，一张蜡黄的长脸上深陷着一双灰色的浑浊眼睛，干瘪的嘴唇通常紧抿着，但依然包不住过大的门牙。在阿修罗的记忆里，这个女人与他说的话也许不超过十句，使他经常忘记她也会说话。

与外表反差巨大的是，保姆身上常散发出浓烈的红豆味，而这使得她整个人的气质更加诡异。她最常给因陀罗和阿修罗做的食物便是各式红豆点心－－－－红豆饺子，红豆狮子头，红豆炒鸡丝，红豆蒸鱼，红豆鸡蛋汤。。。甜得齁人的那种。不难想像，兄弟两个从小都痛恨甜食。因陀罗天生强大，三岁起便无需照看，独自开始修行了，因此大部分时间都在外度过；阿修罗这个可怜虫在五岁前几乎是一个喜憨儿，天天傻笑着抓狗便便玩，吃饭的时候嘴里掉出来的比吃进去的还多。每当这时保姆都会面无表情地死死盯着阿修罗的脸，一手掐着他的下颚，一手把一桌红豆料理一碗一碗地灌进去，直到他的脸变成红豆馅的颜色。

保姆在阿修罗7岁那年终于幸福地嫁给了一位拥有一大片红豆林的农夫，远离了大筒木。不过，在那之后很长时间里，阿修罗每次看到红豆都会情难自禁地。。。失禁。（月读之迷？）

第二节：咚咚

在那之后，伺候阿修罗的仆人换成了一个跟他年纪相若的小丫头咚咚。小丫头穿着鹅黄色的衣服，长着一张红扑扑又白嫩的圆脸，一双大眼睛骨碌碌地转，有点可爱。阿修罗在忍受了多年保姆的荼毒后，见到如此水灵的女人简直感动得一把男儿泪，眼屎糊了三层。小丫头第一天跟随主人就显得十分上心，端茶倒水，捶背揉肩，忙前忙后。

就在阿修罗仍然沉浸在摆脱噩梦的感动中时，喝茶时间到了，只见小丫头一脸笑眯眯地端来一盘像炸油果一样的点心，黄澄澄的让人食欲大开。阿修罗伸出爪子豪爽地塞了两块进嘴，就在咬下去的一瞬间，突然眼珠泛白僵住了。"阿修罗大人，这是阿德夫人临行时嘱咐我的，每日要给您做您最喜欢的红豆馅点心。可是咚咚比较笨只会做红豆果子呢（对手指）。。。咦？？阿修罗大人，您这么喜欢咚咚做的果子吗？居然感动得脸都红了，咚咚好开心阿！阿修罗大人请放心吧，咚咚一定以后每天都让您吃到新鲜的红豆果子。。。不，咚咚现在就再去给大人多做一些做出门的干粮！"说完小丫头就飞快地爬起来冲去厨房了，徒留阿修罗一人在房间里泪流满面，以及。。。他的肛门括约肌似乎又松弛了。。。

自此以后，阿修罗远远见到咚咚就会慌乱地转移视线然后转身逃走。然而小丫头的活力十足，不论阿修罗躲在床底下，树顶上，小河中或是猪圈里，她总是有办法抓到他，然后送上诚意满满得一大盘红豆果子。可喜可贺的是，在如此"特训"了多年后，阿修罗的后窍功能奇迹般的逐渐修复了；只是，每次见到红豆，全身都会起红豆状的疹子罢了。对此，咚咚有自己的一番理论：当一个人太过喜欢一样东西，就会禁不住想变成和那个东西一样美好。

第三节：妘姬

阿修罗一生中最讨厌的女人是妘姬。因为她抢走了自己心爱的兄长大人。

在他眼里，妘姬不过是一个莫名奇妙不知从哪冒出来的粉毛暴力女，哪里配得上神武英伟的兄长？即使很多见到妘姬的男人都会被其美貌与气场所震撼，变成一根石柱；即使女人，见到妘姬也会容易脸红心跳。"哼...妖女…"，当连平时一心向主的咚咚也开始无视主人的不满一脸崇拜地围着妘姬转前转后时，阿修罗心中如此想着，一边怨念地白了正一脸谄媚地给妘姬端上红豆果子的咚咚一眼。

对，红豆。又是红豆。

阿修罗最恐惧的红豆偏偏是妘姬最喜欢的食物之一，但这还不是最可恶的。某一天，阿修罗为了避开咚咚的红豆果子偷溜到往膳房的路上，打算找一点真正可以吃的东西，却瞥到膳房内坐着两个人。只见一向面瘫的兄长大人眉眼温和地瞅着妘姬，正一勺勺把桌上的红豆丸子汤喂到她嘴里。

那一刻阿修罗的内心世界完全坍塌了。

任他想破了头也不会明白，明明兄长大人是如此地讨厌甜食，明明兄长大人对包括亲弟弟在内的所有人都冷漠不屑，明明兄长大人最初应该是不喜欢这个女人。。。但是为什么，为什么现在那个男人的嘴角会如此明显地勾起，而且可以如沐春风地吃下从小最讨厌的食物。阿修罗觉得这个样子的兄长是如此得陌生，陌生得让他烦躁。

都是这个女人施的妖法，所有人都被她迷惑了。而他阿修罗身为唯一的清醒者必须要去解救其他人。

于是阿修罗决定找妘姬单挑，因为他竟无意中在咚咚那里听说妘姬是一个力大无穷的人，这激起了他的一腔热血。在他不甚复杂的脑回路里，以暴制暴，暴力驱逐是解决这个困扰的最有效方法。

在一个午后无风的好日子里，妘姬走在路上被阿修罗叫住，并被正式下战书。妘姬背对他停了两秒，半侧过头用眼角冷笑道："好啊，尽管上。我只用一根手指头就可以扳倒你。"说着比了比右手的食指。

阿修罗全身的呆毛都在那一瞬间被激怒了。因为妘姬看上去是一个袅袅婷婷的纤弱女子，加上是自己的"情敌"，所以被如此蔑视自然分外眼红。说时迟那时快，妘姬话音刚落一秒阿修罗就冲了上去，结果连挑衅的话都未来得及说出口就被妘姬指尖传来的一股超强的力量顶了出去，目测滚到了山的另一头。周而复始，阿修罗对妘姬下战书总共5000次，胜利：0次，平局：0次，败北：4999次，最后一次是阿修罗觉得明着单挑打不过打算偷袭时自己不小心绊到了本来打算坑害妘姬的陷阱里。

虽说从来都是一拳被痛秒到天边的份，阿修罗却从来吃不到教训，真正放弃单挑妘姬还是在第5000次的陷阱坑害事件后。

妘姬喜爱动物，每次在树林里遇到受伤的小动物总会替他们包扎医治。那天阿修罗埋伏在林子里一棵大树上，终于看到妘姬抱着一只大兔子从远处走过来。兔子的腿似乎断了，妘姬把她抱到树下，正聚精会神地帮她治疗。阿修罗看妘姬没有察觉到他的气息，心中一喜，大叫一声往树下扑去，但是脚却绊到了陷阱的线，被自己布下的树网吊捆了起来。妘姬却突然被那声吼叫吓了一跳，手上不由得一用力。只听"嗤咔"一声，兔子全身的骨头和五脏六腑都被捏烂，立刻脖子歪向一边咽气了。

兔子的惨死让妘姬撕心裂肺地哭了好久，并且郁郁寡欢了好多天，阿修罗和妘姬的梁子经由此事也正式结下了。可想而知，阿修罗的下场是极其凄惨的。妘姬方面不用说，如果以前只是小打小闹的话，至此以后妘姬见到阿修罗都会实打实地用大力狠揍，经常山崩地裂的，如果阿修罗不是神子的话，估计早死千万回了。而因陀罗那天在看到吊在树上的阿修罗后，不仅用月读把他折磨了个痛快，还用天照之火围成一个圈将其困在那里，直到一个月后才有一只老鹰将不成人形的阿修罗从里面叼了出来。

阿修罗从此再没敢找过妘姬的麻烦。

三。情侣与阿修罗

我恨情侣。－－－－阿修罗语

阿修罗从小就是窥兄狂人，经常跟踪因陀罗，因此不免经常撞见因陀罗和妘姬之间的"奸情"。春天的早晨，落英绚烂的樱花林中；夏天的夜晚，萤火虫飞舞的池塘边；秋天的正午，红叶与秋蝉齐鸣的山岚中；冬日的傍晚，晶莹雪白的古松木桥旁。处处都是情人的影子。

阿修罗时常被强光闪得眼睛发花，不得不放弃对兄长的追寻大业，找一些可六根清净的去处。某一日他为了躲避咚咚的红豆果子攻势，有些落魄地随便挑了一个方向一路狂奔出去。跑了不知多久，到了一个有些眼熟的地方，看到湖水和瀑布后想起来是多年前窥见因陀罗修炼的那个地方。

正当阿修罗迈开步子打算到湖水里游个泳放松一下时，看到湖边花丛里似乎有什么人在。他移动到另一边，看到湖边红红白白的衣服散落了一地，一对男女赤身搂抱着躺在一处，粉色和黑色的长丝在草地上铺开来，纠缠着不分彼此。

男子闭着眼，一只手肘撑着脸，另一只手臂懒懒地扣着女子的腰，上下慢慢摩挲着。女子一只白皙的手调皮地沿着男子的脸部轮廓滑过鼻骨，想要去逗弄男子的眉毛，却被一只骨节分明的大手一把抓住，挪到嘴边亲昵地含着几根指尖，轻轻磨蹭着。只见女人的脸渐渐羞红，一双金眸泛出莹莹的水光，把手从男人的手中一把抽出来，若有若无地打了男人一拳，然后缓缓把红透的脸埋进男人的胸口。

情人间的絮语，外界的万物都被遗忘在了脑后。二人周围一片花香鸟语，路过的兔子和水里的游鱼也为这粉红的气氛感到害羞，纷纷躲入了土洞和水里。

阿修罗觉得自己受到了很大的伤害，一时有些手足无措，情急中模仿兔子一头扎进了土堆里，拒绝看湖边的两只发光体。

有那么一段时间，"我恨情侣"变成了他心中自认为的金句。直到终于有一天一个善良的女子诚心接纳他，两人一起建立了千手一族，阿修罗的绝差女人缘才终于告一段落。不过，这是后话。

四。猫与阿修罗

雪王丸是一只金眸白毛的漂亮母猫，作为那只被捏死的大白兔的补偿，因陀罗从遥远的冰川上寻到她，带回来送给妘姬做宠物。

阿修罗跟雪王丸极其不对盘。且不说雪王丸眼睛的颜色和那倨傲的神态都与妘姬一模一样，她总是跟阿修罗抢食他最喜欢的鱼，并抓花他的脸。

阿修罗最怄的是，他对这只猫再有什么不满也不敢公然表现出来，因为妘姬对雪王丸极其宝贝。假如他敢对这只猫做什么，下场估计就是先被妘姬揍成渣然后再被因陀罗以天照烧个片甲不留吧。

有一天，难得的，所有人都一起出去野餐，阿修罗被指示下水去捞鱼。虽然是被奴役的，但是阿修罗其实喜欢这个活计，因为他爱吃鱼。"鱼儿好～鱼儿乖～鱼儿到我碗里来～快快来～"，唱着唱着，就捉上了两尾鲜嫩的肥鱼。阿修罗刚想向岸上那一对炫耀，突然头上一痛，感觉什么东西的尖爪子抓进了头皮，头一抬，对上了一对巨大的金色猫眼。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～～～！"阿修罗吓得一声惨叫，两手的鱼一丢。等他反应过来以后，头上的重量消失，手里的鱼也没了。目光一转，只见因陀罗正从雪王丸嘴里接过鱼，而妘姬则宠溺地挠着猫头。看那一张享受的猫脸，眼贱贱地眯着，猫毛半点没湿，真是不费吹灰之力就捉到了好鱼。

喂，那是我的鱼啊！阿修罗欲哭无泪，但是没有人理会他，俩人手牵手到远处用豪火球烤鱼去了。雪王丸轻巧地跟在后面，回头盯了他一眼，猫鼻子里发出明显的"嗤"声，又扭头走掉了，只留给水中凌乱的阿修罗一个优雅的猫屁股。

尾声。

阿修罗虽然大器晚成，但好歹也是神子。如此常年被作弄，总是会有不甘。这种强烈的不甘心在雪王丸的到来后达到了顶峰（连猫都打不过的弱渣）。于是阿修罗在某一天终于出走，开始日复一日地辛勤修炼，最终成为了世界上最强的男人之一，协助因陀罗共同维持这个世界的平衡。

当然，这过程中的辛酸，也许只有他自己知道了。


End file.
